The Four Seasons Of The Earth
by redbanana123
Summary: When Percy is betrayed, he is found by chaos and become autumn, and embodiment of the season. but when the gods are in trouble yet again, he must go back.


A man with eyes that seemed to change from orange to yellow to brown, and black hair quickly ran through the forest "late late late, I'm late!"

"Yes you are, Percy." A woman with a dress made of galaxies said, floating to keep pace with him.

"Chaos! what do you need me for?" Percy asked

"you are so gonna hate me after this..." Chaos muttered. In a louder voice she said nervously. "you have to go back?" it sounded more like a question than an order.

"WHAT!" He yelled stopping in his tracks "They betrayed me!" The leaves on the trees seemed to turn a dark purple

"Yes Percy, they are fighting Erebus." before Percy could reply she said "And all of the seasons must help!"

"So I will be able to meet the rest of the seasons!" he said with a grin

"You got over the betrayal quickly?"

"They accused me of treason, why would I care?" he answered. "Plus its been 2000 years. What if they recognize me?"

"They won't remember, you look different now. Reveal yourself to the other seasons okay?"

With that he became a blur of orange, running at impossible speeds.

**At Olympus.**

It was pretty much A normal council meeting on Olympus, which mean't shouting shouting and more... guess what? shouting.

"STOP. This threat will be our deaths, and we must accept that!" the normally prideful Zeus was pale, with bags under his eyes.

"Not if I have a say in this." A feminine voice said

"Who dares intrude on an Olympian council meeting!" Zeus thundered

"Why that would be me, chaos." chaos appeared out of thin air. "I will be sending my seasons to help you in this war."

"Wait, the four seasons of earth!" Athena yelled. everyone looked at her confused.

"Yes, the four seasons of earth" she said amused. She then flashed out.

"What are the four seasons of earth?" Hermes asked

"They are deadly warriors of the highest caliber, practically myths. all we really know is that summer controls fire, winter controls ice, spring controls wind and lightning, and Autumn controls earth, rivaled only by Gaia herself. If all four of them are being sent here, we definitely have a primordial size threat." Athena replied.

100 miles from camp half blood 2 days later

A woman appeared out of the forest a trail of ice in her wake. This was winter. suddenly shadowy soldiers appeared. she froze some, but they just kept regenerating.

"anytime now..." she muttered

Autumn appeared in a blur of orange.

The orange eyed season said "Right here..." the earth rose, hitting his opponents.

"So elsa- "

"You call me that again, and I will cut out your tongue" she snapped

"As I was saying, I have a giant shadow soldier following me."

"Why not kill it?"

"Didn't want to miss our ambush on an ambush!" with that summer and spring jumped down from the trees. he held out his hand, and a sword of earth shot into his it.

He did a back flip over a shadow warrior's sword and stabbed it in the back, dodging a strike from another warrior at the same time. A similar thing happened to 50 more of the warriors before a giant shadow warrior with a sword appeared from the trees.

"I see why you ran." winter said.

"oh, you mean from that?" autumn answered. "weak thing, I just didn't want the delay."

The Giant yelled and autumn released a yell of his own. the earth formed a huge cocoon around him and when the dust cleared, a huge ten foot golem rose, containing autumn inside. despite being smaller than the 12 foot shadow giant the golem charged at it, delivering a powerful punch to its face. It fell back, skidding into a tree. The giant drew a sword of shadows and tried to destroy the golem. The golem caught the sword and snapped the giants neck.

The dirt retreated back into the ground, the others finishing up with the soldiers, winter and spring fighting back to back, one with lightning, and one with ice.

"well that was fun!" summer said.

"Yes it Was." winter said "We should be going."

They each became blurs, going in the direction of camp half blood.


End file.
